Come Back to Me
by SilverQuill288
Summary: Wanda has her new body and all is well. The only problem is Kyle still misses Jodi. When Sunny feels her stirring inside of her, Kyle tries to bring Jodi back again. This takes place in the hospital with Kyle trying to wake up Jodi.


**This takes place after The Host. I switch between Kyle's and Jodi's POVs throughout. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

KPOV:

"Jodi baby, wake up baby. Come back to me." I'm holding both or her hands in one of mine. She was always so small that I could fold her into me and hide her from the world. But just because I could hide her doesn't mean that I could protect her. I failed her. I ran from the Seekers when they had taken her. I didn't fight them. I didn't try to take her back. I failed. The pain of losing her and the guilt that I didn't save her had filled me up and hardened me. I tried to pass it off as hatred for the souls but it was truly just guilt and pain. I'd always thought that souls were heartless creatures bent on taking everything they could from us, but Wanda wasn't like that. She was pure and kind. She tried to save me right after I tried to kill her. I thought I was saving the community. I thought she was here to take everything else away. But, as kind as she is, it wasn't Wanda who changed my feeling towards the buggers. It was Sunny, the soul that was living inside of Jodi. She seemed so helpless and so fragile that I had to protect her. When she clung to me and looked at me through my love's eyes, my heart broke. Even though we had taken her out of Jodi, she was staying. She was so happy when we had brought her back the first time and so sad when she had to leave again that I had convinced Jeb to let her stay. Sunny had sensed Jodi stirring inside of her. I know she didn't want to say anything but she could feel how much I missed Jodi and felt that I needed her back. It was the least I could do for Sunny. She searched, found and was willing to give me my true love back. For doing that, she deserved to stay here.

I had been so wrong about the souls. Sure they shouldn't have taken the planet but they weren't all bad. I ran my other hand over the surface of Sunny's tank. We would have to put her back in if Jodi didn't wake up in 5 hours. I was running out of time.

"Jodi please, you need to come back. Please, Jodi, please!" I begged as I moved my other hand away from Sunny's tank to Jodi's face. My Jodi. Right now she could pass as a zombie from any horror film. The blank look on her face was the cause of my nightmares. What if she didn't come back again?

"Jodi please come back. You have to see what the world is like now. You have to meet Wanda. She's Ian's now. Ian finally found someone. You have to…" I began to shake, "Jodi!" The hospital was empty. Doc had stepped out about a half hour ago to give me some time alone. She had to wake up. She had to. I don't know what I would do if she didn't. She was my everything. My reason. She was the sun in my sky. She was my entire universe. I don't remember how I got through day after day with her gone and I had no idea how I would survive losing her again. Doc said that this would be the last time we could try. What if it didn't work? I wrapped both of my arms around her waist and buried my face in her neck.

"Jodi please!" I cried out. Tears streamed out of my eyes and onto her unmoving neck. I was shaking so much that I was shaking her entire frame.

"Jodi, come back."

JPOV:

I see… nothing. Then again there is nothing to see, but I am experiencing sight. I can feel my eyes. I've forgotten what that was like. And I small… disinfectant? How strange. And there is this other sensation… feeling. That's it, feeling. I feel something weighing me down and shaking me. I feel wetness on my neck. There's also something else. It's like a buzzing sound coming from my ears. Wait, now it's changing. Like a radio being tuned into the right station. It sounds like crying. Who is crying? I am feeling something else. I feel warm inside and safe with these arms around me. I've only ever felt like this in Kyle's arms. Is Kyle here? Is he the one crying? Why is he so sad? I must open my eyes and tell him that it's okay. I need to wrap my arms about him and stroke his hair like I always do, but I can't. It's like my body is dead. I can't even open my eyes. I can't even lift a finger. Kyle continues to sob but I can't comfort him. Frustrated, a tear escapes from my closed eyes. That was the key. I could feel my arms and I felt in control. Wrapping my arms around my love, I opened my eyes to the strangest sight in the world.

KPOV:  
She twitches and I freeze. Her arms wrap themselves around me and I glance up. Her eyes are open! She is awake and smiling down at me.

"Jodi!" I cry out as I draw her deeper into my chest, "You came back." And I bring my face to her's for our first kiss in years.


End file.
